Liquid dishwashing compositions are much desired by consumers and can be used neat or diluted. In diluted mode, a composition is diluted in water to form a wash liquor in which the dishes to be cleaned are immersed. In neat mode, a composition is directly applied neat onto dishes, and in this mode a dish implement is often use. Specifically, the composition is applied onto the implement, usually a sponge or a dishcloth, which is in turn contacted with the dishes to be cleaned.
A problem arises that dish implements are left humid most of the time, and so they provide a good medium for bacterial growth. The contaminated implement which is used to clean dishes will in turn contaminate those dishes.
We have now found that certain dishwashing compositions can fulfill the further purpose of reducing or eliminating bacterial growth on dish implements.